Spotlight
|track = |focus = Stella |singer = Elisa Rosselli (English and Italian) |music = Maurizio D'Aniello |lyric = Elisa Rosselli |publ = Tridimensional S.r.l. |pre = Endlessly |next = Crazy in Love with You}}Spotlight is the sixth song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= Winx Club (Winx Club) Is so out of sight And when you're happy (Yeah) You make everyone feel good (I feel good) They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside There's something in the air today That makes me wanna tell the whole world Life is meant to be big fun Let's make this day a very special one (Special one) I know exactly how you're feelin' Your heart is safe with me, you know it I'm here for you 'cause you're my best friend You know I will always keep your secrets Let... Me see... You smile... Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good They can't take their eyes off of you 'Cause beauty comes from inside Me and my girls are gonna party It's fun to be a little crazy It feels so good to be independent To live each moment to the max Let the sunshine into your heart Think positive and catch the moment Anything you've ever dreamt of Can happen when you really want it Winx Club, Winx Club And life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say Winx Club, Winx Club When life is a ball So get on top of it Take a walk in the sky and feel fine It's a fabulous life under the spotlight You're so out of sight And when you're happy You make everyone feel good Believe me when I say We're stars |-|Italian= Winx Club ( Winx Club) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi ( Yeah) Tutto si illumina ( Sei una star) E Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a noi Ogni giorno è un pò speciale Basta un pò di buon umore Per chi ha la gioia dentro al cuore Non c'è niente di impossibile Solo tu mi sai capire Non hai bisogno di parole Con quel sorriso irresistibile Tu sei il mio raggio di sole Bella più che mai Winx Club Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già Un'avventura che non finirà Per le ragazze del Winx Club ( Winx club ) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi ( yeah ) Tutto si illumina ( sei una star ) Come in una favola Il mondo appartiene a te La vita è tua , non aspettare Apri la mente e ascolta il cuore Adesso guarda nello specchio Nessuno al mondo è come te Mi piace ridere e scherzare Far sorridere la gente Vivo la mia vita al massimo Risplendere è naturale Winx Club Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già ( inizia già ) Un'avventura che non finirà ( non finirà ) Siamo noi le ragazze del Winx Club ( Winx club) E' una vita da star Quando sorridi Tutto si illumina ( perchè tu sei una stella ) Come in una favola Winx Club ( Winx Club) Dai, vieni con noi La festa inizia già Un'avventura che non finirà Siamo noi le ragazze del Winx Club E' una vita da star Quando sorridi Il mondo appartiene a te Come in una favola Winx Club Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Stella Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs